Tekken: The Game Show Comedy Skit Collection
by Winterfall007
Summary: What happens when I host a slew of old and new game shows that star Tekken characters? Find out in here! UPDATE: A new "Apprentice" spoof!
1. Password

Winterfall: Today, I'm going to do something that has never been done before. I'm going to do something absolutely shocking and so disturbing, that it could very well make me die from Tekkenitis. I'm going to be hosting a slew of old and new game shows that star none other than characters from our beloved game "Tekken"!  
  
So let's get right to our first game, Password – which was famous back in the sixties *shudders*.  
  
*The theme for Password sounds*  
  
Winterfall: So let's meet our celebrities, I, uh mean, fighters! First up is my favorite – Hwoarang! He's here just because of his potty mouth and my burning desire to kill him off.  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah, and in your other story I haven't pissed in 15 hours, fucker!  
  
Winterfall: Right. Let's meet our next celebrity! Bryan Fury, the man of steel!  
  
*Bryan walks out onto the stage*  
  
Winterfall: And let's meet the contestants!  
  
*Bryan walks up to Winterfall and grabs him by the collar*  
  
Bryan: Are you trying to pass up my fame and glory?  
  
Winterfall: Sorry, I didn't think you had any.  
  
*Bryan lets him go and takes his respective seat*  
  
Winterfall: *Ahem* And now, our contestants! Hwoarang? Meet your partner: Julia Chang!  
  
*Julia comes walking on and seductively walks up and sits next to Hwoarang*  
  
Hwo: (In a Butthead voice) Hey baby.  
  
*Julia smacks him*  
  
Hwo: That felt good.  
  
Winterfall: And Bryan? Meet your contestant: Marshall Law!  
  
*Marshall comes flipping onto the stage and bows to the audience before sitting in his seat next to Bryan*  
  
Marshall: I got a wok!  
  
Winterfall: Terrific. The rules state that the celebrity will have a password that they must give clues to, so the contestant can correctly guess the password. Each contestant will have one minute to do this in. The team with the highest score at the end of round one wins! Good luck. In a coin flip backstage, Bryan won the chance to take the first word.  
  
*A card pops out of the table in front of Bryan. He takes it and looks at it. He starts to look around suspiciously, as if he smells something foul*  
  
Winterfall: And let's show the password for those playing at home.  
  
*A mysterious and whispery voice speaks the password*  
  
Voice: The password is "deodorant".  
  
Bryan: This is something you forgot to put on before you came on here.  
  
*Marshall ponders*  
  
Marshall: A shirt!  
  
Bryan: Besides that. This "thing" is something that can smell nice.  
  
Marshall: My wok!  
  
Bryan: It is body related.  
  
*Marshall pulls out heat gloves*  
  
Marshall: Heat gloves from my kitchen?  
  
Bryan: B.O.  
  
Marshall: Blow...off?  
  
*Buzzer sounds*  
  
Bryan: You don't know what B.O. is?  
  
*Marshall sits there, looking confused*  
  
Winterfall: That buzzer means that Hwoarang and Julia get a chance to go for the ten points.  
  
Hwo: *in a prime promo voice* Something athletes like me cherish.  
  
*Julia ponders*  
  
Julia: Your ego.  
  
*Hwoarang's jaw drops*  
  
Hwo: Fine. Right Guard.  
  
Julia: Oh, deodorant.  
  
*Ding, Ding, Ding*  
  
Winterfall: Yes, Julia. "Deodorant" was the password. You score ten points! And now, here's the next password.  
  
*Hwoarang takes the card from the table and blankly stares at, with a WTF look on his face*  
  
Voice: The password is "Vaginanator".  
  
Hwo: Excuse me, what the hell is this?  
  
Winterfall: What?  
  
Hwo: This isn't a word.  
  
*Winterfall pulls out a big thick book, bigger than all others. He flips through the pages and finally stops*  
  
Winterfall: It's in my book.  
  
Hwo: What the hell does it mean?  
  
Winterfall: I can't give that to you. You just have to figure it out for yourself.  
  
Hwo: Excuse me, but last time I checked, there was no such word as "Vaginanator"!  
  
*Buzzer sounds repeatedly*  
  
Winterfall: Oh god, you just said the password you cheater!  
  
Hwo: Cheater? You gave a word that doesn't fucking exist, pal!  
  
Winterfall: This is my skit, and what I say goes, you egotistical...pussywillow!  
  
Hwo: Pussywillow! That's it!  
  
*Hwoarang takes Winterfall behind his podium. Winterfall tries to speak between punches to his face.*  
  
Winterfall: Come...back...after the commercial break for our next show... Ow. The...Weakest Link!  
  
(TBC...) 


	2. The Weakest Link

NOTE: This chapter does have more perverse and foul language than the last chapter, hehe.  
  
*The Weakest Link theme plays*  
  
Winterfall: Welcome back to The Weakest Link. Once again, I must tell our contestants: Please, try to think before speaking. Now, let's meet our eight contestants. First we have Jin "Easy to master" Kazama!  
  
*Jin looks at Winterfall*  
  
Jin: Easy to master? Do you have any idea how long it took you to master my Tekken Tag moves?  
  
Winterfall: Three years and counting. But really, you are easy to master.  
  
Jin: Don't make me go devil on your ass.  
  
Winterfall: Great. Next up we have Ling Xiaoyu.  
  
Ling: Oh my god! I'm standing next to JIN! *screams with delight*  
  
Jin: Why did you do this to me? What did I do to deserve this crap?  
  
Winterfall: You decided to talk back me! Next up we have Lee Chaolan.  
  
Lee: Did I ever tell anyone that I actually was supposed to be the sixth man on "Queer Eye for the Straight Guy"?  
  
Winterfall: Only so many times to make people commit suicide. Next up we have Heihachi Mishima.  
  
*Heihachi is talking to somebody on the phone*  
  
Hei: You tell that ungrateful son of a bitch that if he doesn't sell the stock to my company, he'll never see his kids again!  
  
*Heihachi slams the cell phone onto the floor. It breaks into a million pieces*  
  
Winterfall: Have you ever seen a therapist?  
  
Hei: (Calm now) Why would I need one?  
  
Winterfall: Oh, no reason. Next up is Nina Williams.  
  
*Nina takes a long drag off a cigarette*  
  
Nina: God I wanna shoot someone.  
  
Winterfall: Why?  
  
Nina: It's the 12-step program to my killing addiction. I kill 12 people a day, and work down from there. I'm on step four now. I haven't touched a gun all day! I mean look at my hand!  
  
*Nina holds up her left hand. The index finger is twitching as if it is squeezing a trigger*  
  
Winterfall: Please seek some counseling. Next up is Hwoarang.  
  
*Hwoarang is busy chugging down an oversized bottle of Jack Daniels. He finishes and chucks the bottle into the audience. A shatter can be heard.*  
  
Hwo: WOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Yeah baby! Haha!  
  
Winterfall: Ladies and Gentlemen, this man can be found in the dictionary under the term "alcoholic" or "Raging drunken asshole".  
  
Hwo: (slightly slurred speech) Hey, I heard that! *burp*  
  
Winterfall: Sure you did. Next we have Steve Fox.  
  
Steve: Come on, let's get this going. I have to go take my mom to her KA meeting.  
  
Winterfall: KA?  
  
Steve: Killer anonymous.  
  
Winterfall: Ahh. And finally King is also here.  
  
*King apparently has the voice of Antonio Bandaras*  
  
King: Aye carumba!  
  
Winterfall: Great. Let's get going with the game. You all have one minute to answer questions I ask each of you and after one correct question, you'll have a chance to "bank" the money you've earned. The highest amount you can achieve is $125,000 or the salary you're receiving for Tekken 5. So Jin, the timer will start after I finish reading the first question.  
  
Jin: Shoot.  
  
Winterfall: This famous rock band sang "Uncle John's Band".  
  
Jin: How the hell am I supposed to know that?  
  
Winterfall: No. The answer was The Grateful Dead. Ling? Kermit the Frog is one of these.  
  
Ling: *staring at Jin's ass* Oh god! I so want my strap-on right now!  
  
*Jin shudders*  
  
Winterfall: No. A muppet. Lee? Nicholas Cage and John Travolta starred in this 1998 action film.  
  
Lee: Blow Job.  
  
Winterfall: Wow. Face-off. Heihachi?  
  
*Heihachi somehow got a hold of another phone and is threatening to kill someone again*  
  
Winterfall: This is only Tekken game where you can tag.  
  
Heihachi: ...you fucking cunt bag motherfucking son of a...  
  
Winterfall: No. Tekken Tag Tournament. Nina? This appliance brand starts with "Ken".  
  
Nina: *takes a drag off the cig* Walther.  
  
Winterfall: Kenmore. Hwoarang? This Tom Clancy novel has Jack Ryan looking for the "Red October".  
  
Hwo: *He is busy humping his podium while singing the Nine Inch Nails song "Closer"* I want to fuck you like an animal!  
  
Winterfall: No. "The Hunt for Red October". Steve? This boxer likes to bite your ear off.  
  
Steve: Evander Holyfield.  
  
*the audience gasps*  
  
Winterfall: Mike Tyson. King?  
  
King: Senor?  
  
Winterfall: This is a common macaroni dish that typically ends with "And Cheese".  
  
King: I will not speak of such fattening American foods!  
  
Winterfall: Macaroni and cheese. Jin?  
  
*Buzzer sounds*  
  
Winterfall: You happened to not bank a dime, because you could never answer the FUCKING QUESTIONS! *Pounds his fists on the podium*  
  
Hwo: *Obviously drunk* Hey man, chill. *pulls out a half-filled glass of scotch* Here, have some of this. You'll feel great!  
  
Winterfall: Did I ask you a fucking question?  
  
Hwo: No hatin'.  
  
Winterfall: *long pause* Let's vote off the Weakest Link already.  
  
*That whispery voice comes about*  
  
Voice: Everyone happens to be the weakest link this round. They all answered their questions wrong.  
  
*Everyone writes something down*  
  
Winterfall: Let's find out who's getting voted off, and who actually gets to stay and lower their IQ score even more.  
  
Jin: Winterfall007  
  
Ling: Winterfall007  
  
Lee: Winterfall007  
  
Heihachi: Fuck me? Well, fuck you asshole! (very quickly) Winterfall007  
  
Nina: Winterfall007  
  
Hwo: Winterfall007  
  
Steve: Winterfall007  
  
King: Winterfall007  
  
*Winterfall's jaw can be seen dropping on the floor*  
  
Winterfall: You all can't vote me off! I'm the host!  
  
Jin: We don't care! Bring back Anne Robinson!  
  
Winterfall: She went home to England after NBC denied her a raise! You still can't vote me off.  
  
*The Voice returns*  
  
Voice: Little does Winterfall know, but they actually can.  
  
Winterfall: I heard that. And no they can't.  
  
Voice: Yes, they can.  
  
Winterfall: Uh, no.  
  
Voice: Uh, yes.  
  
Winterfall: *sharp, quick sigh* Join us after the commercial break for the all-new, star-studded, Match Game '76! 


	3. Match Game

Match Game  
  
Note: The object of "Match Game is this: There are six celebrities and two contestants. Each contestant is given a fill-in-the-blank question. The point is to match the answers of the celebrities. Whoever has the most matches at the end of the second round is the winner.  
  
Announcer: Get ready to match the stars! Kazuya Mishima!  
  
(Kazuya's mug appears on the screen and he waves and smiles)  
  
Announcer: Baek Doo San!  
  
(Baek appears, and he stares at the screen)  
  
Announcer: Jun Kazama!  
  
(Jun is pointing a gun at the camera, acting like she's using it to take target practice. She smiles and waves)  
  
Announcer: Christie Monteiro!  
  
(She bounces up and down in her seat, her over-sized breasts jiggling all over the place. She smiles and claps, obviously happy to be here.)  
  
Announcer: Hwoarang!  
  
(Hwoarang is too busy looking at Christie's boobs, smokes more of the joint he's working on, and then realizes he's on camera. He flings the joint off camera and starts waving his hands in a futile attempt to get rid of the smoke.)  
  
Announcer: and Jin Kazama!  
  
(Jin has his arms crossed and he's shaking his head in disbelief)  
  
Announcer: All of this and more on the all-new, star-studded Match Game '76!  
  
(Match Game theme sounds)  
  
Announcer: And now, here's the host of Match Game: Winterfall007!  
  
(Winterfall walks out onto the stage, waving to the completely silent crowd. It's only then that he realizes that he has a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. He hides it behind his back and smiles. The crowd then cheers.)  
  
Winterfall: Damn censors. Welcome to Match Game! First off, I'd like to thank Hwoarang for his very good therapy program!  
  
(Winterfall holds up the bottle off booze and give a thumbs up to Hwoarang, who takes a puff off a new joint and returns the thumbs up.)  
  
Winterfall: So let's go ahead and meet our contestants! Over here is Michelle Chang!  
  
Michelle: Hi.  
  
Winterfall: and her opponent is none other than her own daughter: Julia Chang!  
  
Julia: (talking like as if she's a black woman appearing on Maury) Uh, un! I ain't sitting near that bitch! I got a restraining order!  
  
Winterfall: Just sit, if anything happens, I got my gun. We'll be able to put her down.  
  
Michelle: What did I do?  
  
Julia: Don't you pull that defensive shit, miss bitchy!  
  
Winterfall: ooook! Let's get on with the first round. Michelle? Here's the first question. "Our economy has hit rock bottom. I never thought I'd see the day when 'blank' was in the unemployment line.  
  
(cheesy 70's think music playing, crowd murmurs)  
  
Winterfall: Our economy has hit rock bottom. I never thought I'd see the day when 'blank' was in the unemployment line.  
  
(think music stops)  
  
Winterfall: OK. Michelle? What's your answer?  
  
Michelle: Heihachi Mishima.  
  
(crowd applauds, they think it's a good answer)  
  
Winterfall: Good answer. Kazuya? Is your father on that card?  
  
(Kazuya laughs)  
  
Kazuya: It was very tempting, but in the end, I just couldn't resist.  
  
(Kazuya turns over the card. It says "hookers")  
  
Winterfall: hookers. Lots of thought in that one. Baek. I'm curious to see what you put down.  
  
Baek: Ug.  
  
(He flips the card. It's blank.)  
  
Winterfall: There's no answer on that.  
  
Baek: Ug.  
  
Winterfall: Right. Jun? Hopefully you put down something thoughtful?  
  
(She's too busy pretending to be shooting people with her gun)  
  
Jun: Pow!  
  
Winterfall: Jun?  
  
Jun: Yeah?  
  
Winterfall: Just out of curiosity, but have you ever heard of ADD?  
  
Jun: ADD? Isn't that something you do with numbers?  
  
(Crowd laughs. Winterfall sits there with a stupefied look on his face. Crowd continues to laugh.)  
  
Winterfall: Shut up! *takes a deep breath, as the audience gasps and promptly shuts up* Ok, Jun? What did you put down?  
  
(Jun flips her card over.)  
  
Winterfall: Hookers. Yeah, I see why you married Kazuya now. Christie? Please tell me you're not a bimbo? Show me a thoughtful answer under that card?  
  
(Christie flips the card over.)  
  
Winterfall: *Sighs* Just as I thought: Hookers.  
  
Hwoarang: Didn't you use to be one, Chris?  
  
Christie: No. I married all fifteen of them.  
  
Hwoarang: Married?  
  
Christie: Yeah, but I only slept with eight of them.  
  
Hwoarang: Looking for a ninth? *winks*  
  
Christie: Maybe. *winks back*  
  
Winterfall: *walks between the two* Speaking of maybe, maybe Hwoarang would care to answer the question?  
  
Hwoarang: Well, you all know the pervert I am.  
  
(He flips the card over)  
  
Winterfall: Yep, hookers. Please Jin, save me from committing suicide. Tell me you have something other than 'Hookers' under that card.  
  
Jin: Actually I do.  
  
(Winterfall begins to jump for joy until Jin shows off the card.)  
  
Winterfall: Hores! You put 'Hores'?  
  
Jin: It's the first thing that came to mind.  
  
(Winterfall takes a chair and throws it at Jin)  
  
Winterfall: Ahhhh!!!! I swear you people are stupid! You've got to be the stupidest people on the planet!  
  
(Winterfall begins to pull out his own hair. He opens his eyes to realize that only Jin, Hwoarang, and Julia are left in the studio.)  
  
Winterfall: Where did everyone go?  
  
(Hwoarang takes a hit of a bong that he must have snuck in)  
  
Hwoarang: Oh, they had the munchies. They went off to Mickey D's.  
  
Winterfall: You should be happy then. You get to be in my next and maybe last game show rip-off!  
  
Julia: What happened to my question?  
  
Winterfall: You get your question the next time I update.  
  
Jin: So what game are we going to be on now?  
  
Winterfall: The king of them all: Celebrity Jeopardy!  
  
TBC... 


	4. The King of the Iron Fist : Episode One

Note: "W" stands for Winterfall, or me. Oh, and this is as cheesy as hell, which it was meant to be. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows named (I do watch them religiously.), so don't sue, it's not worth it.

(Winterfall appears standing on top of a large building)

W: I'm standing here on top of a large building. This is where my new game show starts. The last few games were short skits, but this time, I've come up with something bigger. This game is called "The King of the Iron Fist". This is a crossover between a few famous shows, namely "The Apprentice", "The Amazing Race", and "Fear Factor"-like tasks, and will have multiple updates this time around.

(Winterfall walks to the other side of the roof, where ten Tekken characters stand)

W: Two weeks ago, I forgot to tip the pizza guy. Now, he's threatening to kill me. Instead of calling the police and filing a complaint, I've chosen ten candidates, all of whom are competing to be my Apprentice. Eh, oops, wrong show. I've chosen them to be my bodyguard. For the first five tasks, the ten candidates will work separately, and the losing person will have to meet me in my study after selecting two or three people to join them, and somebody will be fired.

(The candidates look at Winterfall as if he has a Donald Trump syndrome going on…)

W: Here are the candidates:

(Nina Williams stands still, looking completely professional in a suit and sunglasses.)

W: Nina Williams. She's as beautiful as she is deadly. She's an expert assassin, but her desire for blood and death may not be what I'm looking for.

(Kazuya Mishima stands there in a suit as well, wearing sunglasses too.)

W: Kazuya Mishima. The man's body screams determination. When it comes to something that he wants, he gets it. But his constant rage for his father may get in the way of protecting my life.

(Paul Phoenix stands there, in complete biker gear, chugging a beer.)

W: Paul Phoenix. His carefree enthusiasm is very welcome, and can keep me very calm. But his lack of a serious tone, and given his constant drunken state, he may bring more harm to me than good.

(Ling Xiaoyu stands there blowing bubble gum bubbles, and popping them. It's very annoying to the rest of the candidates.)

W: Ling Xiaoyu. She's very young, and very hot, which is always an instant plus in my book. But her annoying state and lack of any intelligent skills tells me she might not be the best choice for protection.

(Hwoarang stands there smiling, cocky as usual.)

W: Hwoarang. My favorite fighter, but I must admit that his cocky tone might get him in more trouble than I ever will, and that is something that I just don't need.

(Jin Kazama stand there, quiet. Hwoarang is constantly bugging him for a fight, which he ignores.)

W: Jin Kazama. He's a likely candidate given his overall peaceful persona, but his ability to turn into a devil when angry may put me in danger as well as anyone else. Besides Ling, Jin is the only other candidate who is refusing to use a gun on any task.

(Lei Wulong stand there, suspiciously eyeing Hwoarang, as well as Nina.)

W: Lei Wulong. A cop who has extreme dedication into getting the job done, no matter what the cost. But his extreme ways and constant quirkiness tells me that he may not be serious enough for the job.

(Christie looks around, like she's bored.)

W: Christie Monteiro. A woman who loves and have fun and can kick ass when it's called for. But, her lack of professionalism and "party girl" ways may not make her fit for the job.

(Steve looks at his watch, bored. He wants this to get going.)

W: Steve Fox. He's a man of fierce competition, one who won't give up when he's down, and damn well knows how to defend himself. But his cocky attitude, like Hwoarang, may be a reason to not hire him.

(Bryan looks ahead like the cyborg that he is, waiting for an order.)

W: Bryan Fury. A man who would be perfect for the job, but his hardcore military and espionage angle may not be what I'm looking for.

W: We're standing on a huge apartment building. In here is your first task. In ten minutes, this building will be set on fire, and it will be up to all of you to rescue the people inside. The person who rescues the most people in six minutes will be exempt from my study, where somebody will be fired. But there's a twist, the person who performs the worst on this task will be able to pick who will be with them in the study. Good luck.

(The fighters all convene in front of the building. Hwoarang moves over to Jin.)

Hwoarang: I'm gonna kick your ass, Kazama. You probably won't get fired today, but you will eventually.

Jin: Shut up. You'll wear yourself out by the third person.

Hwoarang: We'll see. Who do you think will get fired?

Jin: Tough to say, I'm going to bet on you.

Hwoarang: What?

(Christie and Lei are huddled together, talking suspiciously like most other reality shows.)

Lei: You don't look so good.

Christie: I'm actually afraid of burning buildings. I've had dreams recently.

Lei: What happened?

Christie: I nearly died in one. I can't believe this is happening. I've needed money, and now look at me. I get this chance to protect Winterfall from the pizza guy, and I'm up in arms about dying in a burning building.

(Lei put his hand on her shoulder as she began to pout. He's trying to console her.)

Lei: Well, it has happened before.

W: Ok. Here we go. The six minute clock starts in…5…4…3…2…1…GO!

(Nine of the candidates run in, while Christie struggles to get in the front door.)

Inside the burning building, everybody but Hwoarang and Bryan were doing fine.

Hwoarang had kicked open his first door, the apartment belonging to an attractive woman. He picked her up off her feet, as if she were seriously injured and carried her outside. He enjoyed doing that for her so much, that when he came to his next apartment and realized that it was a guy, he moved onto the next apartment, which happened to belong to a supermodel. He then carried her out.

Bryan, on the other hand, took anybody he could get, but his methods of extracting them weren't really trivial. When one resident of the building became afraid and froze on in the stairwell with fear, he pulled out his gun and fired several shots into the air to get them moving again. Bryan needed to do this more than once in order to get people going.

Christie finally did make it in the building, but cowarded when she saw the fire on the first flight of stairs. She tried to look for an apartment on the first floor, but all had been opened. She panicked and began to work up some courage to climb the burning stairs when…

W: Time's up!

(Christie walked back outside; where she began to sniffle a small tear in front of everybody.)

(Winterfall walks over to the crowd, who all now look like firemen, all sweaty and dirty. Only they were wearing street clothes.)

W: Good work out there. Some of you really came through, and some of you weren't exactly great. Go ahead and get some rest, you deserve it. Tonight I'll see all of you in the study, where someone will be fired.

(The fighters leave, as does Winterfall…)

Later that night…

All of the fighters walk into the room, wearing their getups from Tekken 5. They all take seats in front of Winterfall's cherry oak desk. The room looks like something from an Alfred Hitchcock movie. Outside, it's thundering and lightening. Winterfall walks in, trying to give his best Donald Trump look. He sits down in his chair.

W: You all want to know who brought out the most people?

(The candidates all nod their heads, trying not to get the axe.)

W: The person brought out twenty-two people in six minutes. That's very impressive. That person is… Kazuya. Nice job.

Kazuya: Damn right.

W: The person who brought out the least, brought out nobody. That's pretty bad, Christie. What happened?

Christie: I was scared. I choked.

W: Well, this job isn't a walk in the park. It's going to get scary. In order to defend me from the pizza man, you have to look death in the eye, and in this case, me.

Christie: I understand.

W: Well, Christie. You know from the conversations you all had after the task about who did what, and some funny stories and what not. How many people are coming back in with you, 2 or 3?

Christie: 2.

W: And who are those people?

Christie: Bryan and Hwoarang.

Hwoarang: (Whispers) Dammit.

(Winterfall smirks at his comment.)

W: Okay. I'll see you three back in a few minutes. The rest of you, get the fuck out of here for now.

(Everyone gets up and goes outside, where Hwoarang, Bryan, and Christie sit down on the front porch of Winterfall's house.)

Hwoarang: Why did you pick me?

Christie: I had to pick somebody. I don't want to leave this early. I'm not going to be the first one fired.

(Bryan shakes his head and sighs.)

Hwoarang: Sweetheart, I think you will. You didn't even rescue anyone.

(Winterfall comes over the intercom.)

W: Come back in.

(The three get up and go back inside, where Hwoarang is noticeably cold in his open gi.)

Hwoarang: It's fucking cold outside, man.

W: Well, duh. It's just after midnight and it's now December, and this is Illinois. Of course it's going to be cold. Put on a shirt if you're cold.

(Christie chuckles. Bryan is wearing an open jacket, but it's heavy enough to keep him from getting too cold.)

W: Now since this is the final study for tonight, I usually am going to criticize all of you. Hwoarang, you purposely skipped saving innocent people, just so you could save really hot women. Why?

Hwoarang: What? They were hot. I was horny; I'm not going to pass up a chance like this to get laid. They all gave me their numbers, and I do plan on calling them tonight.

W: Great. But I could have been one of the people in that building. Bryan, you used a tactic, that while resourceful, could have given somebody a heart attack had they had heart problems in the first place.

Bryan: Yeah, well, nobody did.

W: It's the thought that counts. Christie, you didn't save a single soul and all because you had a fear of a burning building.

Christie: Yes.

W: You all did things that were fairly inexcusable. Nobody else had any problems, and they would be primary candidates for the job. They let nothing get in the way. Instead of firing a gun at them, pick them up. Think about the victim. At least Hwoarang did that. Other times, you have to just swallow your fear and move on with or without it. Facing your fear is the only way to truly defeat it. Until these things happen, none of you has the chance of making it anywhere outside of the fighting circles, and Christie, you're fired.

(Christie isn't stunned to hear it, and doesn't say anything to Winterfall as they all get up to leave, with the ending music to the Apprentice playing as Hwoarang and Bryan leave the house.)


End file.
